An Uncomfortable Moment
by NeoNails
Summary: Cameron and Chase have a little 'chat' about what their former relationship which leads to something else. Warning: it's a little saucy. Mind the rating.


My second House fic, and this will be a tad racier than my first. Be warned.

**Rating:** T for teen. For a reason.

**Pairing:** If you haven't visited my profile here yet, you'll notice that I list the pairings I write for a reason. So that way you all know what types of stories I write.

**Summary:** A little snippet between Chase and Cam. Sexual innuendo abounds.

**Episodes:** _Hunting_, _Occam's Razor_.

$4$

Doctor Alison Cameron was drained. The past week had been exhausting. Their newest case had caught House's interest, merely on the fact the woman was attractive. However, that had not prevented him from acting nothing other than loathsome towards his 'ducklings'.

Any other day, Cameron might have investigated House's above "normal" (for him, in any case) moodiness. Not today. She was wiped. She wasn't even sure if she would be able to safely drive her car home, at this point.

As she contemplated taking her already removed lab coat and bundling it up as some sort of make-shift pillow and napping for a few hours, the door behind her swung open.

"I hate House." The undeniably Aussie accent gave his identity away immediately. She watched out of the corner of her eye as Robert Chase rubbed his eyes, obviously as sleepy as she was.

Cameron still hadn't looked up at him, but used her peripheral vision to spy him setting his lab coat on the table and flopping down in the chair opposite her.

Things hadn't been very comfortable since the…'incident' between Chase and Cameron. She had gotten high as a result of a gay patient encouraging her to loosen up and the possibility of contracting his AIDS strain. And, as a result of getting high, she was much more inhibited than usual, and gave Chase a call.

To say the sex was good was a major understatement. In fact, she wouldn't have complained if it became a regular thing. However, her brain was in control, not her body. Lust was merely a combination of pheromones and the mindset that been ingrained from generation to generation to mate and procreate. To continue their sexual escapades to something of a routine would put their jobs at risk.

Not to mention, who knew what House would say. The man lived off others humiliations. And this one was a doozy.

Cameron was lucky that Chase agreed. He _had_ admitted that the sex was good, but also carefully reminded her that things could only get messier from there.

"You okay, Cam?" he asked. Chase's voice snapped her out of her reverie. Her head shot up and stared at him, doe eyed.

The emotions on his face were mixed, and Cam didn't have a chance to recognize before they were gone in the blink of an eye.

Realizing that she _still_ hadn't responded to either of his questions, she blushed lightly and muttered, "I'm fine."

"Still uncomfortable?"

Cameron could feel the blush on her cheeks deepen. "Oh course not," she replied, assuring herself more than him. She stood up, if only to leave the awkward conversation that was getting worse by the second. She gathered up her things, her various folders and turned on her heel.

Before she could take a step, Chase stopped her. "Do you regret the sex?" Cameron's eyes turned to saucers. They weren't supposed to bring that up, especially not in the hospital, for god's sake.

"No," she answered harshly. Cameron moved to take another step, but he once again stopped her. Somehow, he had managed to walk up right behind her without her hearing.

"Do you remember what you told me?" he whispered into her ear. She sucked in a lungful of air, unable to let it go. "When we first met… You told me that men were lucky to only have one orgasm, and women could have one to last nearly an hour."

His breath tickled the back of her neck, and she shivered. "Cam," he murmured, leaning even closer so his lips were almost touching her ear and she could feel the heat coming off his body, "When you were with me, how long was your orgasm?"

Well, if she wasn't feeling warm before, she certainly was now. Cameron turned slowly, as if to make sure that Chase really was behind her and he wasn't just some insane trick her mind was playing on her for staying up too late this past week. Sure enough, he was there, standing mere inches away.

As she stared into Chase's blue eyes, she felt another involuntary shiver run down her spine. The look on his eyes was… indescribable. Everything was going to change, this much she knew. If she left, whatever rocky friendship they had before would be demolished, and if she stayed… well, a little _too_ much good would happen, if you caught her drift.

$4$

The attending nurse, Hannah, was not in a happy mood tonight. She was stuck with a nurse-in-training, and the girl was an idiot. She didn't know a pin from a needle. Yet here she was, walking past one of the doctor's glass offices (she was pretty sure it was that mean one, House, maybe?), when she stopped dead.

"Oh my-"

"What?" Hannah snapped, well past losing her patience. Now she was just plain pissed. That is, until she turned and saw what the nurse-in-training was gaping at.

A man had a woman pushed up against the glass, and was kissing her something out of a romance novel. Hannah wasn't going to let these two continue their grope fest. What, had everyone suddenly forgotten what a hospital was meant for? If they wanted to act like a couple of hormonal teenagers, they could do that on their own time.

She shoved the door open, intending on telling the two precisely that when they broke apart from the noise of the door. Hannah _knew_ those two! They were doctors! "Dr. Cameron! Dr. Chase! What… what _are_ you doing?"

Hannah heard the new nurse snort derisively from behind. Slyly, she muttered,

"I'm pretty sure we _all_ know that one."

$4$

Another one-shot, done. Much saucier than my usual writing, but… I think it turned out well.

As for my previous work, _Realization_, I want to thank all of you for your support. I had no idea it would be so popular. I'm not sure if I'll make it multi-chaptered… but you might see a part 2 sometime soon. ;)


End file.
